<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Your Body Talk by smileykylie29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887315">Let Your Body Talk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileykylie29/pseuds/smileykylie29'>smileykylie29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fifty Shades of Grey - E. L. James</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:40:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileykylie29/pseuds/smileykylie29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Ana and Christian did not get pregnant one month into their marriage, there is time for exploration. After a rather dirty conversation with a colleague, Ana is inspired to see just how far her Fifty will let her explore.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Christian Grey/Anastasia Steele</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ana was angry. No, angry wasn't the correct word. Ana was jealous. During a candidly sexual conversation with her assistant, Hannah, Ana had concluded that she was being lied to. After a year of marriage, Christian had her fully convinced that sexual vulnerability was a one-way street.</p><p>She had been hoodwinked.</p><p>Finagled.</p><p>Tricked into thinking her red-blooded husband was a walking sex museum.</p><p>Before today, when she thought of Christian's sexual preferences, she would have fully believed he was a no-limit, balls-to-the-wall, vat of kinkiness. But with one quick and dirty conversation over garden salads, Hannah had shut that down completely.</p><p>"You stuck your what in his where!?" was the first thing Ana successfully got past her lips.</p><p>"I stuck my finger in his ass". Hannah shrugged her shoulders as if she had said the most common phrase in the English dictionary.</p><p>"Men have a g-spot, Ana. Or that's what my sister says" Hannah sifted once more through the greens on her plate and continued, "so I tried it. I gave him a blow job and played around back there with my finger. Just one, you know. I didn't want to hurt him. It was fairly easy." A crouton falls off the pile she has managed at the tip of her fork, and she shoves the rest in her mouth. "He came in like…. Literally a minute. I swear. I felt so powerful!"</p><p>Ana knew her mouth was gaping open. She knew how unladylike she must seem here at Gordon's Deli in the middle of a Monday afternoon. But when a lady has just gotten her entire world turned upside down, she tends to forget her table manners.</p><p>While they had never turned into the whips and chains couple Christian might have once fantasized about, Ana had done her fair share of dirty deeds. However, they all had one common denominator; that Ana would be solely responsible for traveling outside of her comfort zone to enjoy them. Now, Hannah Windham, a seemingly normal and not kinky at all woman was telling Ana that she'd gotten the 'one-up'.</p><p>Jealous. Yes, that was the right word.</p><p>So now, here she was pacing at the breakfast bar of her over orderly kitchen waiting for the elevator ding signaling her husband's return from work with one thing on her mind. Her personal assistant's boyfriend's ass.</p><p>How would she bring it up? Over tea? Ray always told her that tea can make even the hardest conversations go down easier. Should she wait until Gail had left for good, or would she need a witness?</p><p>No, no witnesses. She didn't want anyone to know her sudden urge to go where no woman had gone before.</p><p>Probably.</p><p>Hopefully.</p><p>Before she could even calculate a plan, he had appeared. He waltzed into the room accompanied by Jason Taylor. Ana could hear him rattling off demands, but she couldn't make out the words as she was trying to remember how to remain upright. Christian being the obsessively observant husband that he was, of course noticed.</p><p>"What's wrong? What's happened?" He asked, a creeping panic edging into his posture.</p><p>Ana shook her head and attempted to plaster a smile onto her face. To no surprise, it wasn't convincing. "Tell me, Ana. What's happened? Did something happen today?"</p><p>For the second time today, Ana found herself wide-mouthed and rabidly blinking. She shook her head, hoping it reassured him that no, nothing had happened, or at least shook her brain hard enough to force some words out.</p><p>"We need to talk" was all that came out.</p><p>Christian nodded and slowly continued his trek toward her. Unbuttoning the button of his jacket he shrugged it off and laid it on top of the counter. "Taylor," he said, and just as sharply as he'd been commanded, Taylor turned from the room and left the couple to have their discussion.</p><p>"What's wrong, love?" Christian asked softly as he made his way over to embrace her. She felt his warm arms envelop her in a soothing hold. He rubbed his hand up and down her back as if he were putting a baby to sleep. Ana very nearly lost the little nerve she had left.</p><p>"I…. I don't even know how to say it" she confessed quietly, her face never leaving the cocoon Christian had placed it in on his chest. He inhaled sharply and pulled her away from him. A devastating look graced his beautiful features as he took her by the chin and forced their eye contact.</p><p>"You can tell me anything, sweetheart. Please. Baby. You've worried me. Are… are you sick?" His voice breaking at the question.</p><p>"No! No, it's nothing like that. I'm being silly", Ana said, embarrassed that she had led him to believe such a heartbreaking thing. Relief washed over him, and he released her chin. "Then just tell me. As long as you're not sick; we can work through anything else it could be. It's not silly if it's bothered you this much."</p><p>Ana wrapped her arms around him and fell back into her Christian burrow. She pushed her head into his neck and prepared herself to drop the bomb, while Christian braced for impact.</p><p>"Why haven't you told me about your g-spot?" She whispered half-ashamed to even be asking this now that she had deemed herself cancer-free.</p><p>Ten seconds passed. And then another ten. Christian's embrace getting a little more rigid by the increment. Then, finally… "my what?"</p><p>"Your g-spot. You know. In your butt?" By this point, Ana was being held out at arm's length. Christian's eyebrows were so high on his face in shock he appeared to be nothing but lid-space.</p><p>"My g-spot in my butt? My prostate?" He asked in a higher octave than Ana thought he was capable of. "Well. Yes. I suppose that's what it is. Yes. Why haven't you told me about it?"</p><p>"I believe the better question is who has told you about my prostate?" He asked, a tinge of jealousy marring his tone. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that you didn't tell me. You hid it from me. You didn't want me, your wife, to know about your g-spot in your butt." As Ana began to sulk up, A laugh made its way from deep within Christian's chest.</p><p>It bubbled out into the air and was as deep as it was rich. By the end of it, the couple both had tears in their eyes. Only Ana's weren't as humorous. Once Christian noticed the difference, his laughter quieted, and confusion took its place. He couldn't understand what had suddenly gotten his little wife up in arms about his nether region.</p><p>"What, angel? What do you mean? Are you really upset about this? You're upset because I haven't mentioned the sensitivities of a prostate?" His chuckle began again, only to be smothered by her upsetting expression.</p><p>"I had no idea that this was so important, love. I had no idea I was even keeping something from you? I'm very confused, to be honest. Can you just… can you tell me where this is coming from, baby? Tell me what you're thinking, and I'll try and… explain myself?"</p><p>Then, with a face the shade of a cherry tomato, Ana retold her lunch escapades. Christian sat patiently as she added too many details about what had been in her salad, and the way Hannah had worn her hair today. He nodded at appropriate times like "and you know we just wanted to get out of the office for a bit, is all" and "you know us, girls, we like to talk when it's just… us girls." But by the time she made it around to the meat of the story, he had quite well figured it out for himself.</p><p>The realization that his sweet, innocent, little wife was curious about exploring his unmarked landscape shocked him.</p><p>"You're trying time tell me that that is something you want to do? Put your finger in my ass?" He asks incredulously as her face got even redder.</p><p>"Well. Not if you're going to make me feel ashamed for wanting to!"</p><p>That word. "Ashamed" never sat right with Christian. He had been made to feel ashamed for the things he had wanted for years. For half his life he had hidden away. Embarrassed of the way he spent his free time, never feeling quite normal enough to open himself up to anything more.</p><p>Until Ana.</p><p>His more.</p><p>Then, he knew if this was something Ana wanted to try; they would try it. Who was he to take that away from her?</p><p>"First of all," he began in a harsh tone. "Don't you ever feel ashamed to tell me you want to explore something with me. EVER. And more importantly, you know for a fact that if you were to come to me with a want to fulfill a need, I would make that happen for you."</p><p>She shook her head and placed it back into Christian's chest.</p><p>"I don't want to do it if you don't want it. I just thought it would be nice for you. Hannah said… she implied that it felt really good for the guy. And I don't know. I just have this... sudden urge." She grit her teeth as the words began to fall out. "I don't know. It just seems so intimate. The amount of trust that must have to be there. You know, you'd let yourself be vulnerable and I would be in control of your vulnerability. And I could take care of it. Take care of yourself. And it's kind of dirty… you know? You know I like it when it's kind of dirty." She trailed off into a whisper.</p><p>Christian wanted to shout. Wanted to lift her up and spin her around. Wanted to scream "by George, I think she's got it!" In a terrible transatlantic accent. After a year of trying to explain his point of view on their sex life to her, she finally sees it. And all it took was…putting herself into his point of view. Christian felt stupid for not thinking of that months earlier.</p><p>"I know what you're going to say." She said catching his thoughts before he could even process them. "You're going to tell me you've been trying to convince me of this all along. And I know, I do. I think I just really didn't want to face the music until I thought of you in that position. And so I did. All afternoon. I barely got any work done because all I could think about was what you would look like tied to the bed. Or what you would sound like after I'd let you come once but didn't stop touching you. Would you beg me to stop, and would it sound like a whine or a grunt?" The longer Ana spoke the tighter his pants felt.</p><p>"You… that's something you want?" He asked her quietly. Once again, she shook her head. "Not if you don't want it. I don't want anything you don't want."</p><p>Visions of Elena Lincoln danced through his head. Whips and chains and crying and harsh words came back to him like a punch in the face. But for the life of him, he couldn't make his memories relate to what Ana was saying. He couldn't picture Elena's blonde head and sour expression telling him she "didn't want anything he didn't want."</p><p>And that's how he knew.</p><p>That's how he knew he wanted it.</p><p>"Ok."</p><p>Ana's head jerked up to meet Christian's face, "ok?"</p><p>"Yes. Ok. I would like to explore that with you."</p><p>"What? Now? Right now?!" Ana panicked.</p><p>"No! Not… not right now. But, yes" he smoothed his hands down her arms relaxing her tense shoulders. "Let me… think about everything. Maybe, talk to John about a few things. And then, yes. I think that I would really like to try that with you. I'm not promising anything. But I think we could both enjoy a try."</p><p>Ana smiles shyly up at him and leaned up to kiss his chin.</p><p>"Ok, we can try. Now I just need maybe to ask you one more thing."</p><p>Christian laughed while simultaneously letting out a deep breath. "Well, it couldn't possibly be worse than 'why haven't you told me about your g-spot'."</p><p>"No, it's not that bad. But see, I didn't plan to get this far. I thought you might shut me down. So all that description I could come up with. That's… really that's my entire arsenal. I think I might know what I would want, but really I wouldn't know what to do with you. So, I was just wondering if maybe you'd be ok with me doing a little research."</p><p>"You want to watch femdom porn?" Cristian deadpans into the kitchen air.</p><p>"Fem what? I mean yes. I suppose. I just want to know. I want to see what the girls are doing to them. What the men like, or what would be expected of me."</p><p>Christian buffs and shakes his head at the request. "No, there is nothing those videos can tell you. Those men aren't your man. They won't teach you what I like. I don't want you to watch something and getting the wrong idea. No. We will learn as we go. After I've spoken to my therapist" he laughs.</p><p>And so they had a plan. They sat down for diner, and Ana chuckled to herself about this not even being the most awkward meal she had had today. But even as the subject changed, morphing into good-natured teasing and long-winded daily updates, Ana kept on thing on her mind.</p><p>Sticking her what in her husband's where.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Idiot Disclaimer (It's me, I'm the idiot): I read through my other stories after I posted them and found like… 14 mistakes. So, I won't be doing that again. Don't hold me to a high standard and I think we can all get along just fine. Also, cool how all of you could follow the story but not review it? Jk you don't have to review if it's a hassle, I don't do it often either. Thanks for following the story though! This will probably only be three or four chapters at the most, but I do intend to publish within this fandom more often.</p><p>Also, I do NOT pretend to know how an actual therapist would approach a discussion like this, so don't castrate me if you don't agree with how forward, or vague John Flynn's "ther-a-ping" might be</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If you were to ask Dr. Johnathan Flynn what he specializes in, he would tell you he is extremely confident in his works with cognitive stress disorder. He would also thank his lucky stars that accountability acts prohibited him from providing detail to that question. Namely, Christian Grey.</p><p>The billionaire boy himself had been penciled into half of John's morning and judging by the topic at hand, appeared to promisingly bleed into his afternoon.</p><p>"So, tell me again, Christian. Why exactly did you need to speak to me about this?"</p><p>Christian sat, fidgeting on the leather couch in front of John's desk. His long fingers pinching the tip of his blackberry and spinning it around in his hand with the flick of his wrist. "Because I trust your judgement, John. If you feel like this is something that I cannot handle, I wouldn't even begin to entertain the idea with Ana."</p><p>John wanted to laugh. Wanted to ask him just when exactly he began to trust anyone's judgement but his own. But no one laughed at Christian Grey and expected the conversation to continue further. As a therapist, John might conclude that Grey had only come to him with this problem so someone would tell him no. As Christian's therapist however, he knew why he was being bombarded with Mrs. Grey's new sexual interests.</p><p>"Do you feel safe with Ana?"</p><p>Christian scoffed, "of course. She's my wife, John. Of course, I feel safe."</p><p>"Physically safe?" Flynn countered.</p><p>"Phys- Yes! She's 5'5'', and a hundred pounds. What could she possibly do? Bite me?" John stayed silent. "Yes, I feel physically safe." Christian deadpanned. "Ana would cut off her right arm before she'd hurt me."</p><p>"Do you trust Ana to stay within the limits and parameters the two of you discuss?"</p><p>Christian nodded his head.</p><p>"And you trust her to stop her ministrations when you express a need to stop?"</p><p>This time Christian was silent. He laid his head back on the lip of the couch and stared at the back of the room. John didn't push him, now was not the time. But soon enough he would have to make the connections.</p><p>After a minute of silence, Christian raised his head. His eyes turned left, right, anywhere really that he would not have to make eye contact. "I know I'm very lucky." He sighed. "I couldn't be in a better position. There isn't another soul in the world I would trust with myself like I do Ana. Like I would Ana, if we were to…." Another pause. "Not everyone would be as careful as I know she would. Not everyone is like that. A man. In a submissive position, is still seen as a strong personality, seen as someone that should take more than he is willing to give. Some women might get lost in the idea of it all"</p><p>"Abuse of power, and such?" John asked tilting his head slightly, willing Christian to look at him.</p><p>"Is that what Elena Lincoln did?"</p><p>Christians eyes darted quickly to their mark. "And such." He confirmed, staring into John's eyes as if he were pleading for him to know his thought without having to speak them. John nodded his head and let Christian's answer sink into the both of them.</p><p>Elena Lincoln had always been a touchy subject. Within the years Grey had been seeing him, they had made little to no improvement on the Elena front, until Ana.</p><p>Anastasia was a big push for Christian to get it together. She quickly became a voice in the back of Christian's head, demanding that he take another look at some of the things in his life he swore to be made of stone. First, his distance with his family. Her need for a family, just as much as Christian's had pushed him within their marriage to strengthen the bond he had between his siblings and reconnect with his parents. His black sheep status he had once convinced himself of, was nonexistent.</p><p>Second, his free time. Long gone were the days of weekend sex partners, and 16-hour workdays. A married Christian Grey spent his leisure time having movie nights, and double dates. Renovating the house he bought for his wife, with his brother. Spending time with his ageing grandparents.</p><p>And last, but most importantly, his teenage years. Ana was the first person to walk into Christian's life and call it like it was. Molestation. She was the first to call Elena what she was. A child molester. And while the first time Christian heard it, it felt like a slap in the face. Now, a year later, it was his reality.</p><p>Elena was still not a topic of discussion but when she did come up in conversation, Christian spoke of her like a monster that hid under his childhood bed. Long gone were the days when John would hear the man refer to her as a close friend. He had yet to say the word. "The Big M" as John had referred to it in past sessions, but Christian was mentally and audibly aware of what happened to him at the tender age of 15.</p><p>"I know what you must think," Christian began. "I know you think that I am weary of exploring this with Ana because of what she did to me. Elena. That is not at all the case." John shook his head as Christian's argument trailed off into silence.</p><p>"Do you want to know why I think you're here?"</p><p>Christian nodded.</p><p>"I think you came here today to run all this by me. Not as your therapist. But man, to man. You felt comfortable enough to come to me about it, perhaps because you tend not to make close personal connections with other men, and your brother was just too close of a personal connection to confide in. I believe I am your guinea pig-"</p><p>"Now hold on just a moment- " Christian attempted his first interruption.</p><p>"Pardon me, Mr. Grey. I believe I was speaking. I think you came to see me today so you could read the room. You were worried I might think less of you for wanting to experience a completely normal thing within your marriage. I believe that since the moment you found out about dominant, submissive relationships you have been under the impression that there is a hierarchy that goes beyond the bedroom. I believe that at the age of 15, you were taught that the person in the submissive position was of lesser consequence. That if you, a powerful businessman chose to explore that lifestyle it would make you weak. If you have said it once, you have said it a thousand times that the submissive is the one that holds all the power. But I think that if you genuinely believed that you would think more highly of yourself. And I believe you would think more highly of those women that came before Ana."</p><p>Christian was silent. His eyebrows pulled together creating wrinkles on his handsome face. Not a muscle in his body moved except for the tightening of his jaw. A lesser man would have given up, but they were so close… so John continued.</p><p>"Let me ask you something. You're a man that demands control, exudes dominance. Would you be less of a man for wanting to give that control up occasionally? Would you be worse at your job? Would you be less of a provider for your wife if you let some of that go? Let your shoulders drop."</p><p>"I wouldn't be, no." Christian said as he forced the tension out of his upper body.</p><p>"And just to confirm once more, this is something that you want?" Flynn asked.</p><p>"Very much. Yes."</p><p>"Well I think you have your answer, Grey."</p><p>Eye contact is always a wonderful way to end a session. John stayed silent until Christian was satisfied that he wouldn't find a deeper meaning if he were to stare harder. Then, the man sprung from his seat.<br/>"I should probably get home. Ana would have gotten off work at 2." He added. Shoving his phone into his pants pocket and jerking his coat off the arm of the couch, Christian spun around and was out the door before John could get a departing word in edgewise.</p><p>John would have expected nothing less.</p><p>Hours later sprawled out on the couch in the entertainment room, with a wiggly cross-legged Anastasia to his left, Christian began pulling up videos on the screen in front of him. After carefully sifting through dozens of vomit-inducing porn clips, he had found a handful of appealing scenes to share with Ana.</p><p>"Now Anastasia," he began, setting a warning tone to his words. "If at any time you become uncomfortable, or need a pause… I trust that you will let me know?"</p><p>"Sure, Grey. I know my safe words." She giggled. Christian loved how she could never take any of this seriously. She had her respect for the lifestyle, but it didn't stop her from falling into snickers every time she was forced to use a BDSM styled "keyword".</p><p>With a roll of his eyes that Ana of course caught and made a suggestive remark about, Christian hit play and began summarizing the first video. "This is just some very simple femdom play. Nothing scary, she's just-"</p><p>"Woah! She spit in his mouth!" Ana interrupted with the exuberance of a ten-year-old boy watching a monster truck show.</p><p>"Yes… She spit in his mouth. That's common. It's an easy way to stake dominance, to bring him into a submissive headspace. And it's very hot, if you want my commentary."</p><p>Ana's head whipped around quickly and stared at Christians face in disgust. "Hot when she does it, or hot when you think about me doing it? I'll spit in your mouth right now!" she sassed.</p><p>Christian laughed loudly and pressed play as he adjusted himself in his pajama pants. "Do you want to watch this or not, love? It makes no difference to me."</p><p>"Shhhh." Ana hushed, "this is class, I'm trying to learn."</p><p>The woman on the screen began guiding the face of the handcuffed man to the apex of her thighs. She walked him back to the edge of the bed and allowed him to fall onto it. Straddling his head, she began grinding herself down onto his mouth. As she moaned and commanded, Ana began to writhe in her seat.</p><p>"My little voyeur" Christian thought to himself.</p><p>He reached over and began to untie the strings of her pajamas. "What are you doing down there?" she asked.</p><p>"Shhh. This is class, you should be learning."</p><p>Using one hand, Christian selected the next video. And with the other, he made his way into Ana's panties.</p><p>"This next one is a little more on the edge of what we discussed yesterday, do you want me to keep going?" he asked, as his fingers made their way past Ana's lips and dipped into the wet folds of her pussy.</p><p>"Please" she whispered, airily as if she were already out of breath. He could feel her stomach tightening with the tension of knowing what was to come.</p><p>The screen played out the fantasy. A young couple much like Ana and Christian, began their heavy petting. A man tied overhead to a headboard, one leg tied bent at the knee, and the other with the ankle at the footboard. A petite woman licking and sucking at the head of his cock as he begged her for release. Her right hand was underneath his balls. The shot wasn't perfect, but It was clear what it must be doing there.</p><p>"What are you thinking?" Christian asked, more focused on Ana than the television.</p><p>"I don't like that he calls her that."</p><p>"Mistress?" Christian asked as he circled his fingers around her clit. Unable to respond, Ana nodded her head. "What would you prefer he call her then?"</p><p>She paused for a moment and rolled her head back, her eyes fluttering quickly. "Don't you cum," Christian reprimanded her harshly "you ask first."</p><p>They had played "the permission game" as Ana had sweetly titled it, many times before. Ana was not always the best at it, but she realized very early on that sometimes losing is just as fun as winning.</p><p>"Not gonna, I just… needed a minute, is all" Ana said, lying through her teeth. "Ummm, maybe call her something just… not as cold-sounding. Something sweet." She gasped and grabbed onto Christian's arm in a panic as her crossed legs attempted to close.</p><p>Christian slowed his fingers down and allowed her a second to relax. The man on screen was beginning to go into hysterics. Begging for his domme to stop. Her hands are covered in cum, and she continues to work, and pull at him.</p><p>"What do you want me to call you, baby?" Christian asked Ana softly.</p><p>"Yeah, baby."</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Baby. I want you to call me baby. Oh Christian, please." She whined. Her hips moving in a circle on the couch cushion.</p><p>"Please what?" he egged her on.</p><p>"Please let me cum, Christian." Her nails dug into his arm. And her toes curled painfully underneath her legs.</p><p>"Beg me, sweet girl. Beg me like he did." He said as he pointed to the screen.</p><p>Ana was quiet for a moment. Deciding if she could bring herself to do it. With one more slow circle around her clit however, she became desperate.</p><p>"Please, Christian. Please. It feels so good, please let me cum. I can't take it anymore, ple-" she paused and held her breath as he applied pressure to his circular motions. "Please!"</p><p>"Now." Christian laughed as she turned into a quivering mess. He continued his circling and felt the pulse of her on the tips of his fingers. Once she had stilled, he pulled his hand from it's place at her center and brought it up to her mouth. She began to laugh as well, and suck his fingers clean as she thanked him and moved over into his lap.</p><p>After all, a "thank you" is the last rule of "the permission game".</p><p>"Alright then, it's decided. Baby." He said sweetly, as he turned his wrist and had her to clean the other side of his hand.</p><p>While Ana continued her kitten licks, Christian turned his attention back to the screen. The man was being edged, quiet relentlessly at this point, so Christian rang the bell on their "class time" and turned the TV off.</p><p>It appears only one couple got off easy this lesson, but Christian would never be mad about that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what does it feel like? Does it just hurt you or does it feel good, too?" Ana asked, in a whisper as if someone else in their two person-populated vehicle could hear them.</p><p>She had been a bottomless pit of questions ever since their educational movie session last night. Even this afternoon, at family dinner, Ana had found the time to slip in the occasional dirty question. While Grace stepped out to call the rest of the family in from outside, Ana had quizzed Christian on the pros and cons of facesitting. When she volunteered Christian to go outside and clean the grill, she followed him out and inquired about choking. She even slipped in a question via text message when she excused herself to use the restroom.</p><p>As much of a turn on as it was, Christian was also at the end of his rope. Or at least, little Christian was. He had been hard since mid-day today. And with no free time available, the man felt as if he had been teased to the edge of sanity.</p><p>"It really only hurts, but baby that's the point. The fact that it hurts is what makes it feel good."</p><p>Currently, Ana had questions about post-orgasm handjobs.</p><p>Ana breathed out a sigh through her nose that paired with her facial expression, resembled a "sure, ok."</p><p>"We can try it when we get home if you're up for it," Christian said, throwing out the bone.</p><p>"Ummm. Pretty sure you've got to be up for it, Grey. But ok" she smiled, finishing quickly as if she thought he might change his mind.</p><p>"Just remember what I've told you." He began a hint of warning in his tone, "I'm going to call 'yellow', but it doesn't mean panic. It means you're getting to know me."</p><p>Christian and Ana had had a long talk in bed the night before about the safe words they would use. Christian did not feel comfortable changing them to anything he wasn't used to. So yellow, and red it is. He had made her very aware that 'yellow' didn't necessarily mean "we're stopping". Explaining it as a way of slowing down the scene to check in with each other. Ana wouldn't always know when something was too much. Not at first, at least. She needed to trust Christian to let her know when he needed a slowdown. However, he could feel her nervousness as he tried to ease her into the discussion.</p><p>Now, almost a day later the nervousness was still there.</p><p>"Yes, well. See Christian, I've been thinking about this. And I just don't feel comfortable that you would be using one of your only two safe words so… willy nilly, just because I might not know your body well enough."</p><p>Christian thanked the stars that the moon did not provide enough lighting within the car for Ana to see his cracked expression at her colorful language. It was just another audible proof he had married the love of his life. A girl that would use the terms "safeword", and "willy nilly" in the same sentence.</p><p>"And I believe that… being that I'm kind of the boss right now you know," she began in her childlike convincing way "that I can make up a rule now and you should probably follow it."</p><p>He chuckled at her opening statement and encouraged her to go on.</p><p>"My rule is that since we are still using yellow and red, there may also be a third safeword. Which will be green. You know, for the full stoplight effect?"</p><p>"And what would the safeword green mean?"</p><p>"I'm getting there!" Ana huffed, with a stomp of her foot on the floorboard.</p><p>"The green safeword would mean "it's all good". Green for go. Continue"</p><p>Christian waited, making sure she was done speaking before asking his follow up.</p><p>"No offense, boss. But why, exactly would we need a safeword to know to continue?"</p><p>"So that can be your check-in word, and you can have your yellow back for important things."</p><p>Christian had no response to this. He knew what she was doing. She was tearing him to pieces is what she was doing. She was reinventing the rules to take care of him.</p><p>"So, my rule is. If at any time I ask you what color your stoplight is on, and you're ok to keep going, you have to tell me green. Or if you see that I might be worrying that I've done something you don't like, you say green to make sure I know. I know the point of a safeword is to take you out of the scene for a minute. But I really think the more we use it, it won't take us anywhere. It will just be our little thing. Where if I ask you what color you are, you must tell me. And if you feel like I need to know, you say it. And we can do it as many times as we need to. There's no limit. And I think I might like that we overuse it rather than underuse it because I'd rather know at all times that you're ok and you're feeling safe than just be left to wonder…" Ana's ramble trailed off into silence. The only sound was the tires hitting the road.</p><p>After a few minutes of heavy nothing, Christian sighs.</p><p>"You love me so much it scares me." He says so softly Ana barely hears him.</p><p>She turns her head towards her husband and stares at his beautiful profile. "I think I might love you even more than that." She whispers just as quietly.</p><p>By the time they hit the elevator, they are attacking each other. Violent kisses and ripping of clothes. They make it into the apartment and Christian picks Ana up to speed up their travels. At the door of the playroom, he places her down. Pulls his keys out of his pocket, and places them in her hand.</p><p>"How would you like me, baby?" He asks eyes cast down to the floor.</p><p>"Oh no, Christian," Ana jumps. She places a hand on either side of his face and forces his chin up in the air. "I don't want you to look at the floor. I've really thought about it and I don't like the idea of you not being able to look at me. I think I want to change that rule."</p><p>Christian was proud. Not even a step into the playroom and Ana was already making her renovations. "What would you prefer that I do?"</p><p>"Look at me." He looked into her eyes. "I'd prefer that you look at me. Right at me. Right at my eyes."</p><p>Christian obeyed her without speaking. She smiled sweetly and leaned up to kiss his chin. Then she turned around and unlocked the door.</p><p>By the time Ana had Christian laying flat of his back, hands tied to the headboard, he was painfully hard. She used his wedding tie as a blindfold. Ever so gently tying it around his eyes. For every move she had made, she would lean forward to kiss him. Christian knew it was her nervousness but thought it perfectly 'Ana', nonetheless.</p><p>"Alright. Well, first things first… what is your color?"</p><p>Christian smiled as she enacted her first rule. "It's green, baby."</p><p>"Good." She said as she straddled his right leg. She was naked. He could feel her. Warm and wet on his thigh. Every movement she made was nearly his undoing.</p><p>"You're going to have to hold still, or I might explode before we get this party started" his laughter was cut short by a sharp pinch to the side of his ass. "Ouch!" He yelped, only to receive another.</p><p>"Don't talk," Ana commanded in as powerful a voice as she could manage. Really, it came out like a bratty girl playing boss in a game of pretend. But Christian obeyed, nonetheless.</p><p>"You only talk when you need to tell me your color, or when I ask you your color… got it?" Christian nodded.</p><p>"I said, do you got it?" She asked, petulantly.</p><p>After a pause, Christian tested the waters "do I talk?" He asked, deadpanned. Another pinch followed.</p><p>"No! I mean… yes!" He could feel Ana rubbing her hands on the side of his ass where she previously pinched.</p><p>"Sorry, buddy. I shouldn't have done that last pinch. Don't talk, starting now though" she said with a bit less confidence.</p><p>Christian didn't want to discourage their progress. But without the ability to speak, he couldn't reassure her that he wouldn't die from one mistaken 'pinch punishment"'.</p><p>"Green," he said. Hoping to communicate exactly why Ana wanted to use this new and improved safeword in the first place. He felt another wiggle of her wet pussy on his thigh, and then a kiss to his lips.</p><p>"Good boy" Ana praised him sweetly.</p><p>Then, it began. He could feel her hand on him. Just fingertips are first. Petting. Lightly tickling his shaft and gliding down to his balls. Within minutes she had him shaking. Then she stopped. She moved from her position on his thigh and judging by the weight of the mattress and the warmth of her body, got fully in between his legs.</p><p>"Pick your knees up, and spread your legs. And tell me what color you are."</p><p>Christian obeyed quickly, with a "green" declaration at the end of his completed task. At this angle, she began again. Pumping him slowly with a spit-soaked hand, using her other hand to squeeze and roll his balls. Before long, he felt a tongue. Licking and sucking his ballsack as if she were trying to get milk from him.</p><p>"I'm going to cum, baby"</p><p>This time there wasn't a pinch, there was a full-on slap to his dick. Followed by a surprised giggle at the bowing motion Christian tried to curl into. He was shocked to say the least.</p><p>"Don't talk, remember? If you need to cum… cum. It doesn't mean we stop."</p><p>After catching his breath from the slap, Christian realized something.</p><p>He was sold.</p><p>There was no going back. He was officially a switch for this girl. There would never come a day where he didn't enjoy bending her over and putting her in her place. But if at any time she felt like doing the same to him… she would win by a landslide.</p><p>The shift in his head sent a shiver through his body that left Ana once again asking him what "color he was".</p><p>Green.</p><p>He was so green he might have been the grinch.</p><p>Something was three sizes larger, that day.</p><p>Her tongue continued its trail all over his balls, and then made a sharp turn south. His taint was being kitten licked in a way that should be illegal, all the while Ana kept her pace on his cock.</p><p>He was cumming. It was happening before he realized it. He was groaning and shaking and humping the air, but Ana allowed it.</p><p>He was covered in sweat, and cum, and by the time Ana gave him the order to be still and keep his legs up, he couldn't have moved if he wanted to. Yet still, she continued.</p><p>"I'm going to try something, now. And if you kick me… I'm going to make you turn over and I'll spank you, Christian." She said, in the tone of a playground bully.</p><p>"Be still"</p><p>Her hand continued its dance around his dick, and he waited for what was to come next. Then he felt it.</p><p>Felt her tongue on him.</p><p>Practically in him, but definitely on him.</p><p>Crying wasn't the word for it. Hysterical was more like it. His legs were cramped up and bleating, his dick abused and continuously milked and now… the most over-sensitive intrusion he could imagine was taking place underneath his balls.</p><p>Screaming. Was the word</p><p>Yes. He was screaming.</p><p>His memories of the next few minutes are hazy at best.</p><p>He's not sure if he came again, or if the relief of Ana's hand off his cock and her tongue off his ass was the overload of pleasure. But he knows he saw stars. Even underneath his grey silk scarf, he saw stars.</p><p>As he laid there and caught his breath, he felt Ana raise up to his face.</p><p>She removed the tie and allowed him the reward of seeing her beautiful face.</p><p>"You did so good!" She said, with a sweet smile. Christian was practically cross-eyed with content. But he somehow managed a smile back.</p><p>"I want to do one more thing and then we're done, ok big guy?"</p><p>Christian wouldn't have denied her for all the money in the world. So, with a nod of his head, and a goofy smile plastered on his face, he signed his life away.</p><p>Ana straddled his chest and placed both hands on the sides of his face.</p><p>"Ok, now open your mouth, and show me your tongue."</p><p>Christian opened his mouth and let his tongue rest on his bottom lip.</p><p>Ana spit.</p><p>Quickly and directly into Christian's mouth. Just like she promised.</p><p>"Swallow it." She demanded.</p><p>He obeyed.</p><p>"Again."</p><p>Open mouth and ready, this time it was slower. She bent her face much closer and let it drip from her tongue to his. He could taste himself on her. Taste what she'd done to him. How she'd made him bend to her.</p><p>"Swallow it." She said again. Softer.</p><p>"Good boy."</p><p>She reached up and set his hands loose with the skill that only a hardware store girl could.</p><p>"Ok. I'm done." She smiled, "you can talk now."</p><p>"Oh, can I?" He asked slyly. "What about making love to you? Can I do that?"</p><p>"Making love? I thought you only fucked. Hard." She repeated his early words.</p><p>"Not with you, lovely. You'd be surprised at what I'm willing to do with you."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>